Runes Maze
After a short while in Bellows Manor, you build up a Rune Stone in the upper left corner which holds a maze to walk through. The maze refreshes every 5 hours and offers always: Additionally loose in the maze you may find parts of the Voodoo Necklace (see below), coins, XPs energy and diamonds. These can be there but not all and not always. Runic Stones Butler Alfred: Have you ever heard about a town called El Mirador? This town has the tallest Mayan pyramid. The Professor used to tell me that Eleanor and he had almost taken the pyramid apart in search of some multicolored rocks. *You need the runes from the Large Kit for Beginners (explore or buy) *You can take the runes that you need from the Large Kit for Beginners. You can find the Kit in the Set of Runes tab in your backpack. Butler Alfred: Now such multicolored stones can be found in abundance all over the Manor. The Professor used to say that every rune always has a pair. He also said that if you match pairing runes together you can discover a gateways to an unexplored and mysterious world of the Mayan civilization. Mysterio and Angel Butler Alfred: I don't really know why the Professor made different sets of runes. However, according to an old manuscript from the Library, the set of runes which you have found is missing 2 very important runes. You need to explore the buildings of the Manor and find them. *Explore the Study and find a white Mysterio Rune *Explore the Library and find a blue Angel Rune Butler Alfred: Now let me explain you why you need runes. Runes are elements of a magic game of the Mayas. You need to clear the squares on the runic stone in order to advance your totem on the game field. You can clear the squares on the field only by finding identical runes or their reflections. Reflection of a Rune Butler Alfred: You won't believe it, but once a man dressed in the metal armor of an old Portuguese conquistador came to see the Professor. This man introduced himself as Diego Pizarro. His goal was to find a gateway to the Mayan civilization. *Click on the Runic Stone in the forest of the Manor. Then try to find Mayan artifacts an pairs to the runes from your backpack. Butler Alfred: Back then the Professor fooled the man. The Professor didn't tell Diego that he was researching some items which he had brought from mexico. The Professor was trying to use these items to create a Relic, which would get the Portal working in the direction of the anciant Mayan civilization. Books of the Mayas Butler Alfred: The Professor has never taken me with him to his mysterious trips. He used to say the following: "Your job is to take care of the well-being and prosperity of the Bellows Manor. Nevertheless, the Mayan civilization interested me. So, I will try to give you some advice, based on what I have read in the Library." *Find all components by matching runes in the runic stone and by opening the chests. Assemble the Voodo Necklace. The parts of the Voodo Necklace are: **Mayan Warrior Helmet **Mayan Warrior Shield **Mayan Warrior Spear **Mayan Warrior Pauldron **Mayan Warrior Mantle